


Family Stare-Down

by TheDarknessFactor



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Post-Man of Steel, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/pseuds/TheDarknessFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what seemed like an eternity, someone did break the competition.  It wasn’t who Clark was expecting.</p>
<p>“General!” came the sharp voice.  “With all due respect - wouldn’t you say you’re needed elsewhere?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Stare-Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I am wondering if you can arrange a Clois fanfic about Clark meeting Lois' family and having some kind of conflict or funny moments with them. That will be fun and interesting"
> 
> I actually really enjoyed this one, for some reason. Hope you guys do too.

Clark couldn’t say he’d ever been engaged in a stare down for this long.  

The man across from him could only be described as ‘grizzled’ - gray hair with specks of white, along with a few scars on the side of his face.  There was a hardness to him that told Clark that they’d be here for a while.

‘Here’, meanwhile, was in the middle of a street in Metropolis.  Even though he’d managed to neutralize Livewire (literally), Clark had found himself face-to-face with several tanks.  He knew that some troops had been left behind, while the clean-up from Zod’s attack was underway, but he had thought that the military would stop attempting to confront him.

After what seemed like an eternity, someone did break the competition.  It wasn’t who Clark was expecting.

“General!” came the sharp voice.  “With all due respect - wouldn’t you say you’re needed elsewhere?”

Clark and the general both turned to stare at Lois, who was standing several feet away with her arms folded.  Clark was taken aback by the chilling expression she wore - even when she was interviewing someone that she disliked, she didn’t have her mouth in such a straight line.

The general inclined his head.  “This doesn’t concern you, Ms. Lane.”

“I think that you trying to interfere with Superman’s work concerns every citizen in Metropolis, General.”  Clark was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Lois apparently knew a high-ranking member of the military.  “If you hadn’t gotten involved today, the conflict with Livewire might have been much less deadly.”

“If ‘Superman’ wasn’t around, then maybe Livewire wouldn’t exist at all!” snapped the general; Clark winced because he had a point.  “His presence has put everyone at risk.”

“I’m not here to debate this topic with you,” Lois snapped.  “But if you insist: we have no way of knowing that it was Superman’s presence on Earth that drew Zod here.  Our planet is habitable; chances are that they would have made their way here anyway.  As for Livewire, yes, she decided to challenge Superman, but what do you think she would have done if he wasn’t here?  Maybe… attacked civilians?  Who would have almost certainly been killed, by the way.”

“That’s not - “

“Like I said,” Lois said, slowing her words deliberately.  “Aren’t you needed elsewhere, _General_?”

The general looked like he was about to blow a gasket, but after a moment that seemed to stretch to eternity, he turned to the troops lined up behind him.

“Move out!  We’ve got more rubble to clean up.”

He sent one last burning glare at Clark before he walked away.  Clark, meanwhile, headed over to Lois.  

“Thanks,” he said.  “Lois Lane, to the rescue.”

“Oh, stop,” she replied, rolling her eyes.  “I was only doing what any sane person would’ve done.  Everyone here knows that you’re only trying to help.”  She sent a poisonous look at the retreating soldiers.  “Well, _almost_ everyone.  Sorry about him, by the way.”

Clark stared, confused.  “What for?  I don’t expect you to control the military, Lois.”

“He’s my dad.”

Clark was pretty sure that his brain short-circuited.  All he managed to say was, “Uh… okay.”

Lois shifted from foot to foot.  “He, uh, we never saw eye-to-eye on anything.  So when I left home, I told him not to expect to see me again.  My sister still calls me ‘Hurricane Lois’ because of that.  I think we scared the neighbors when we were yelling at each other.”

Clark curled his hands into fists.  “Did he…?”

“No, nothing like that,” Lois said quickly.  “Just… when your dad is military, your household tends to be strict, that’s all.  And he said some things to me that I haven’t forgiven him for.”

Clark resisted the urge to grab her hand.  They’d agreed that public displays of affection were off-limits, but he could tell that the discussion about her father was unwelcome.

“Well, at any rate,” he said.  “Thanks.  We should probably get off the street now.”

Lois smirked.  “Probably.”


End file.
